El ultimo polvo
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU se trata de los recuerdos de Sasuke y de como perdio su tiempo tratando de llevar a cabo su tonta venganza [Songfic Angst] [Complete]


Konichi wa para todos les agradesco (oe si a ti!) que hayas entrado a ver mi songfic... me siento muy feliz ya que es el primero que subo jijiji, no seas duro conmigo T.T, debo agradecer a todos los escritores de fics por que son de gran inspiracion,...

debo decir naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, asi que por favor no me demanden xD

la cancion es el ultimo polvo de caramelos de cianuro, pense que era perfecta para esta historia, en fin ustedes son los que juzgan xD

(pensamientos de los personajes)

(/pensamientos mios/)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---cuando todo paso cuando todo se hablo

---cuando por fin entiendes que el pasado paso

---visto desde el final no estuvimos tan mal

---son recuerdos hermosos que no se olvidaran

---comprende por favor que aunque sienta dolor

---desde que te conozco soy un hombre mejor

----------------------------------------------------------------------

sasuke : (vuelvo Sakura, vuelvo por ti,...lo recuerdas?...cuando me fui con Orachimaru (/Andrea : aunque yo prefiero Orachi-maldito -- Inner Andrea : aja todos te escuchamos/) tu dijiste,..tan solo dijiste "te amo con todo mi corazon Sasuke", yo como siempre te trate mal "eres una molestia...gracias." T.T como me arrepiento de eso, todos los dias pensando en como lloraste, me odie por eso, te odie a TI por hacerme debil, te odie por amarme, y me odie mil veces mas por no ser capaz de aceptar lo que sentia por ti, por no correr a tus brazos cuando sentia que el mundo se acababa para mi, y me odie, me odie mucho mas por por tratar de ser la persona mas horrible contigo, demo aun aaasi te encontrabas a mi lado,...te amo...(/Inner Andrea: amo a esta pareja v--Andrea : ¬¬ podemos continuar/)...pasaron tres años en los que cada dia te pense,..regrese a konoha y alli estabas tu, esperandome, me senti un desgraciado total, sentada alli te veias tan linda, los años solo te habian puesto mas hermosa,...lloraste...te bese, me esperabas,...te dije lo que sentia, y tu no habias cambiado, nada lo habia hecho...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---crei que indudablemente podria botarte de repente

---fijate si estaba equivocado

---siendo tu quien me ha botado

---------------------------------------------------------------------

estuve unas semanas alli, solo por ti amor,...demo, mi deber era cumplir mi venganza, te prometi que volveria y tu solo lloraste, soy un idiota,...pasaron dos años mas , para cuando volvi ya eras toda una mujer, una con unas curvas ya maduras (/Andrea : donde leeria eso?--Inner Andrea : deberian demandarla por derechos de autor--Andrea : baka¬¬/) que mostraban todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y estabas alli para mi, para mi que solo te causaba dolor, que solo conseguia lagrimas de tus ojos,...esa noche en tu casa te entregaste a mi, sin miedo, te dejabas llevar por el deseo, fue mi primera vez, fue la tuya tambien,...sabes creo que fue algo lindo, llegue a tu puerta cuando el sol se ponia, abriste, yo no pude decir nada por que tus labios cerraron los mios, aun sin terminar el beso entramos, te recostaste en la pared quedando entre ella y yo, me volvia loco de tenerte asi, levante un poco tu falda y enseguda note ese sonrojo en tus mejillas que tanto me gusta, pero fuiste tu quien se decidio a continuar, fue entonces que me guiaste a tu habitacion, el beso continuaba, (/Inner Andrea : (baba)...habitacion...--Andrea :¬¬ii /) y la noche siguio, vi como te levantabas y en la ventana observabas los cerezos, la luna,...o quiza llorabas, en realidad llorabas, te delato un sollozo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---quiero darte una despedida

---que recuerdes toda la vida

---y esta noche he venido tan solo

---a que nos demos el ultimo polvo

---quiza parezca pedir demaciado

---pero se que tu tambien lo has deseado

---y si mañana se termina todo

---sera despues de nuestro ultimo polvo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

No se si lo notaste, pero yo tambien lo hacia, una parte de mi soñaba con el resurgimiento de mi clan, a tu lado mi linda sakura, y otra parte de mi debia tomar venganza, darle muerte a Itachi (/Inner Andrea : wuaaa tambien lo amo, pronto escribiremos algo sobre el/), esto diariamente me lleva a mi ruina, (/Inner Andrea : emocional? -- Andrea : ¬¬ /)…grabe tu figura en mi mente ya que mañana marcharia de nuevo, estavez seria la ultima, el ultimo intento de mi venganza, si no lo lograse volvere a tu lado y soñare con el futuro, el futuro del clan Uchina Haruno, (/Inner Andrea : el mejor del mundo -- Andrea : definitivamente si v /), … te lo dije : "sakura en unas horas me ire nuevamente"…y con una voz que jamas espere escuchar de ti me diste un "esta bien…haz lo que un hombre tiene que hacer,…es tu destino claro esta"…regresaste a la cama y te tendiste a mi lado, escuche un susurro "sasuke por favor acariciame", lo hize, te acaricie mientras quedabas dormida, una bella vista a esas horas de la mañana,…me vesti y Sali con algo claro en mente, regresar a ti victorioso…(/Inner Andrea : snif, snif T.T -- Andrea : no interrumpas joder/)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---tanta desilusión tanta desolación

---hoy es de cada uno lo que fue de los dos

---y ahora habra que esperar lo que pueda pasar

---no debe haber comienzo sino ha habido final

---cuando salga el sol nos diremos adios

---todo sera distinto para nosotros dos

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Si sakura regresare por ti, …)…(hoy han pasado ya 3 años y ahora tenemos 23, hace unos dias (realmente antes de ayer xD) logre mi objetivo, ahora solo quiero algo, solo regreso por algo, una familia, una a tu lado,…golpeo tu puerta, me abre una mujer de cabello corto y rosa, una bellisima y fuerte, me miras con esos ojos que me encantan y me sumerjo en ellos,…pero algo ocurre, algo en tu mirada a cambiado, yo no logro articular una sola palabra…

Sakura : Uchina Sasuke, has regresado

Sasuke : siempre cumplo mi palabra (nani? Que ocurre?)…(se crea un silencio incomodisimo)…(me acerco para besarla…NANI?)

Sakura : (gira su rostro) No sasuke, ya no, no mas, enserio me alegro estes bien, demo… ya no, no otra vez (cierra la puerta). (/Inner Andrea : le pegas tu o le pego yo -- Andrea : peguemosle las dos /)

Sasuke : Sa..sak..Sakura aishiteru…(golpea la puerta con su frente, pero ella no abre),…yo he regresado por ti…(se marcha).

--------------------------------------------------------------------

---Crei que indudablemente

---podria botarte de repente

---fijate si estaba equivocado

---siendo tu quien me ha botado

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke : (se dirige a su antiguo departamento, que se encontraba en perfecto estado gracias a sakura (/Inner Andrea :¬¬/)…se recuesta en su cama, que le ocurria a Sakura, seria que se enamoro de otro, por que soy tan estupido? (/Inner Andrea : el menor de los Uchina estaba llorando LLORANDO! -- Andrea : hey hey, dejemos algo claro aquí este es mi fic y le meto lo que se me antoje, esta claro? – Inner Andrea : ¬¬ si si te creo /)… un golpeteo en la puerta le hizo levantar, dudo en abrir, aun asi lo hizo…)

Sakura : (entro desesperada por los labios de sasuke, tanto asi que perdieron el equilibrio)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---quiero darte una despedida

---que recuerdes toda la vida

---y esta noche he venido tan solo

---a que nos demos el ultimo polvo

---quizá parezca pedir demasiado

---pero se que tu tambien lo has deseado

---y si mañana se termina todo

---sera después de nuestro ultimo polvo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura : no digas nada, "sasuke por favor acariciame", luego no vuelvas a mi,…es tu destino claro esta y tu nunca seras entero para mi, por eso sasuke no digas nada…

Sasuke : (/Inner Andrea : pobrecillo -- Andrea : ella tiene razon /) (no se ha recuperado de la entrada de su amor,…al escuchar esas palabras piensa,…ella tiene razon, es mi naturaleza, por que la quiero hatar a mi, solo le hare mas daño del que siempre le he causado, pero no quiero no quiero negarme a ti, no quiero,… lo se mi destino es huir, huir de todo, huir de mi y de ti,…pero ser debil es realmente algo malo, (/Inner Andrea : eso me sono a soujiro seta -- Andrea : si me lo copie de el v /), es cierto ella tiene razon, por que siempre me voy, realmente no queria hacerte daño, no lo queria, ahora ya no puedo tenerte nunca mas, (una lagrima fugaz cae por su mejilla))…Sakura…perdoname…

Sakura : nada de eso, esta noche soy de ti, tal y como siempre ha sido, pero esta sasuke es la ultima, por tu propio bien, soy tuya, (entre suplica y un hilo de voz)..."Sasuke…por favor…acariciame…acariciame"….

Sasuke : (la besa, la besa, pero no puede mas, el rompe a llorar) te amo sakura, te amo…

Sakura : jure a mi misma que no volveria a llorar por ti sasuke, me hace daño, mas del que t puedas imaginar, quiero que me ames, que lo sigas haciendo, pero ya no mas, (baja el cierre de su vestido y se abalanza sobre el, quita su camisa y le besa, le besa cada vez con mas ansias, con mas deseo, pero el aun llora)... (/Inner Andrea : para la ya no lo aguanto snif, snif wwuuaa! -- Andrea : tonta si te fijas es el "ultimo" el "ultimo" /)….

Sasuke : (aguanta el llanto, debe almenos cumplir los deseos de su mujer, y lo hara,…después de todo ya nada cambiara a su terca sakura, nada le hara cambiar de opinion)…(la recuesta suavemente en la cama, y le hace el amor como solo el sabe hacerlo, como solo el se lo haria a ella)…

------------------------------------------------------------------

---yo descubri el area nunca antes visitada

---del lado obscuro de tu almohada

---yo pase mi lengua por el borde de tu cara

---y probe tus lagrimas saladas

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke : (Asi fue, la noche paso hermosa entre mis dedos, entre sollozos solamente mios, recuerdo, recuerdo como acaricie tu vientre y llore encima de el, lo admito me hacia sufrir, y mientras lo hacia me preguntaba a mi mismo que pasara con el futuro, con ese futuro que solo estaba a tu lado, y que pasara contigo, le daras ese futuro a otro,…a lo primero me respondi que mi futuro ahora estaba en la basura, tantas iluciones tantas esperanzas, y ahora todo ello estaba perdido, por mis estupidos errores, …a lo segundo me respondi no lo creo aunque sakura estas en todo el derecho de amar, de olvidarme, aunque no lo creo…, te fuiste por la mañana sin que yo lo notara, sin siquiera decirme una palabra, y ahora que recuerdo y revivo cada momento de esa noche me pregunto que paso con tu promesa, por que sakura a mi no me engañas tu tambien lloraste ese dia, y entonces que paso con tu promesa vuelvo a preguntar,…que paso…que paso…(rompe a llorar sin aguantarlo un solo momento mas)…y ahora que hare, que sera de mi, ya no tengo una mision ni un objetivo ni un futuro,…Itachi aun después de muerto me quitaste toda la felicidad…realmente no queria vivir asi no lo queria…y me sigo preguntando que paso con tu promesa?)

------------------------------------------------------------------

---yo descubri el area nunca antes visitada

---del lado obscuro de tu almohada

---yo pase mi lengua por el borde de tu cara

---y probe tus lagrimas saladas

------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí se acaba, no es mi primer fic pero si es el primero que me atrevo a mostrar, ademas creo que no soy perfecta, tu que lo has leido dime que opinas de el,…en particular creo que me pase con sasuke, pero es que me tiene con mucha rabia por no demostrarle a sakura lo que siente xD

Bueno beso para todos y arigato por leer.


End file.
